Field of Invention
The invention relates to a modulation stack and, in particular, to an optoelectronic modulation stack.
Related Art
Recently, the touch technology has been widely applied to the consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA, GPS, hand-held PC and UMPC (ultra mobile PC). However, the conventional touch sensing structure suffered the problem of a decreasing product yield.
A conventional touch sensing stack includes a substrate and a plurality of touch sensing units. The touch sensing units are disposed on the substrate and used to generate electric signals by sensing the touch of users, and therefore the touch coordinates of the user can be obtained after the electric signal process. However, since there is the interval just of 10 μm˜30 μm between the touch sensing units, the adjacent touch sensing units will be easily short-circuited when particles fall down, scratches happen or the touch sensing devices is bending during the process. As a result, the malfunction of touch product happens and the product yield will be decreased.
Moreover, in a conventional art (disclosed by US patent No. 20040063041A), the substrate is configured with an anti-glare polyimide layer to provide the anti-glare effect against the incident light. Hence, it is an important subject how to apply the anti-glare function to the touch sensing display, and besides, it is also important to enhance the light output for the light-emitting device or display device.
Therefore, an optoelectronic modulation stack is developed to solve the above-mentioned short circuit problems and improve the touch function, product yield, light output characteristics and product competitiveness.